


Opulence

by Jenovahh



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female! WoL, Oral Fixation, Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenovahh/pseuds/Jenovahh
Summary: You might be fooling yourself, saying that your relationship with your boyfriend is not at all dull. Maybe you're lying to yourself when you keep telling yourself it will get better. Maybe you can even convince Emet-Selch to remain just friends.Maybe.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Reader, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 12
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

_‘I’d like to go out sometime…’_

You muse bitterly as you stroll down the busy sidewalk of Amaurot, huddling your dress coat as close to your body as possible. While making your own lunch would’ve been the smart thing to do, you’ve chosen instead to indulge today and eat your feelings by heading to your favorite local coffee shop. Sighing, you idly wish you had chosen to wear some slacks instead of the snug pencil skirt you were wearing. At the very least, your coat was good at keeping the top half of you warm.

Your boyfriend had all but swept out the door upon waking to go to work, merely grabbing his toast and coffee and giving you a peck on the cheek. Gone were the days where you would both rise to share eggs and bacon with each other each morning before heading to work, and you couldn’t help but feel a little heartbroken about it.

Stepping inside the cafe, the warmth of baked goods and warm coffee wafts into your nose, and immediately your mood lightens. You wonder if you should order the usual; after all the clerks have already spotted you and waved in greeting. As much as you would be up to trying something different, you prefer the comfort of something familiar to soothe the ache in your heart.

Just as you prepare to step into a line, another man makes the same move. You let out a slight squeal as you nearly bump into him, to which that seems to gain his attention. “Oh, excuse me miss. Were you in line?”

The man’s voice is velvety smooth, rich like a fine brandy or a dark chocolate. Looking up, you meet sharp, golden eyes, that seem as if they bore into your very soul. You trace their tired but attractive eyes to fine cheek bones, a strong jawline, burgundy hair with a stark white streak. He seems like your average business man, except no business man you’ve seen looks as good as he does in a three piece suit. It fits him so well you wonder if it’s tailored.

“Ma’am?” He speaks, breaking you out of your daze. You immediately flush red, hands flying to cover your face and promptly dropping your wallet. Your face inflames further as you watch in heavy mortification as he kneels to pick it up. “I am so sorry,”

“No need to apologize miss. I seem to have caught you by surprise.” He purrs, holding out your wallet with an outstretched hand. Your eyes are drawn to the watch on his wrist, noting its simplicity, but the craftsmanship implies that is worth a pretty penny. He must be a _very_ successful businessman. 

“That was my own fault...I was distracted.” You titter nervously, gasping as your fingers brush his own to take your wallet. His touch is electric and you find yourself gazing deep into his eyes again, breath stolen as you meet his calm smile.

“You must be a regular here?” He asks, gently placing the wallet in your hand. 

Once again dragging yourself from your stupor, you clutch your wallet to you, swiping your tongue nervously across your suddenly dry lips. “I-I am. How did you,”

“I saw the clerks here greet you. You must be a familiar face. A beautiful one at that.” The delivery of his compliment is so smooth it takes a minute it to hit you. You feel like a young schoolgirl again before this man, despite him not looking that much older than you. It had been so long since anyone had complimented on your appearance in a way that felt genuine, a long time since your own boyfriend had even--

“Is there anything on the menu you’d suggest?” He asks, gently placing a hand on your back politely to nudge you forward in the queue. His hand is warm through the thick layer of your coat, and you wonder how you’ve not combusted yet with how much attention he’s given you.

“If you like scones, I would suggest those. Their croissants are the perfect amount of buttery and flaky, and I’m personally a fan of their matcha green tea.” The words bumble forth before you can stop yourself, mouth watering at the idea of sinking your teeth into a delicious sandwich. “I’m personally here for lunch…my favorite is the caprese sandwich.” You murmur shyly, noticing he hasn’t taken his hand off your back.

“I’ll have to take your word for it.” He grins, flashing you stunning white teeth. You find yourself hopelessly enchanted the more you stay in his presence. “This is my first time at this establishment...I’m glad I didn’t have to go in blind, with you at my side.” He grins, giving you a light nudge forward. You try not to think of his eyes on your back as you order your food, quietly moving to the side and flashing him a small smile as you step away to wait.

“Do you work nearby?” He questions as he walks up to you, tossing his receipt into a nearby bin. 

“I, uh…” You stammer, averting your eyes.

“My apologies, that is a bit invasive isn’t it?” He replies, making an obvious move to turn and move away.

“No, wait!” You reach out for him, fingers just barely brushing his sleeve, to which his golden eyes glance at your fingers just barely brushing the finest material you have ever felt. “What I mean is...I do work nearby.” He seems to regard you silently for a moment, as if mulling over something.

“As do I.” He finally speaks, extending his right hand in an invitation to shake it. “Might I have the pleasure of your name?” 

You place your delicate hand in his, preparing to squeeze his firmly just as your mother taught you, only to blush as he brings it to his lips to press a kiss to the back of your hand. You give him your name in a daze, forgetting how to breathe as his breath ghosts across your skin. When he finally makes eye contact once more, his gaze is smouldering.

“I go by Emet-Selch. Perhaps, we shall meet again soon.”

You meet him much sooner than you’d like. At first you don’t see him at every visit to the coffee shop; meeting him maybe once or twice. You strike up light conversation when you do, making small talk about your work at the nearby law firm as a secretary, trying your best to sound as impressive as possible because despite his humility, he is obviously _loaded_. He makes a point to listen to you more than tell you about himself, and you find yourself slowly opening to an easy friendship with him, even if it means losing a few extra dollars of your paycheck to eat lunch after work everyday.

“I’d like to take you out sometime.” 

The statement catches you so off guard you nearly spill your tea all over yourself, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights. Your heart leaps at the offer, but your brain is too busy assaulting you with so many red flags that it is a sea of crimson in your mind’s eye.

“I’m sorry, I uh...wow,” You stutter, carefully putting down your tea. “I mean I’d love to, but it’s just…” You hoped turning him down wouldn’t mean that this friendship you had worked on would all go to waste.

“I apologize, I had only asked because you weren’t wearing a ring.” He comments smoothly, saving you the breath of having to say it yourself.

“Yes, I do...have a boyfriend.” You murmur sadly, eyes downcast as you stare hard into your cup. It is silent for a few moments, and you fear the worst. “Please don’t,”

“Don’t worry.” When you meet his eyes, he still wears that smug grin, golden eyes twinkling. “Let it just be as friends.” Reaching into his blazer he pulls out a business card. “Simply give me a call when you wish to go out. It’ll be my treat.”

Gingerly, you take the card from him, its material obviously made of fine stock paper. It really made you wonder what made someone as refined as himself continue to eat in a hole in the wall like this. “Thank you, Emet-Selch...I,” He holds up a hand to stop you, an easy smile on his face. 

“Merely call when you are ready, and I will handle the rest.”

You finger the card in your hands as you are curled up on the couch. It smells like his cologne, and you’re ashamed to say you had given it a strong whiff more than once. Its scent is subtle, but somehow overbearing. _‘He smells amazing.’ _You muse, glancing at _Emet-Selch, Professional Architect_ shining on the card in elegant lettering.

The door to your shared apartment opens and your boyfriend walks in, already tugging off his blazer and tie. “Honey, you’re home,” you start but he marches on down the hallway, giving a grunt as a form of greeting. Standing to your feet you follow him into your bedroom, watching as he changes out of his suit. “Are you going somewhere?” you ask, watching as he pulls on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. He looks rugged; not the refined elegance you had come to admire in Emet-Selch.

“Yeah. The boys want to go and play some ball, so I’m heading out.” Done pulling his shirt over his head, he snags some sneakers out of the closet. 

“But it’s movie night…” You whisper, watching as he swings past you, giving you a quick peck on the cheek.

“I know babe, and I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you!” He calls, giving you a wave as he heads for the door. You stand there completely still as you listen to the door open and close, to the quiet of your apartment.

Walking back to the living room, you reach for the card you left abandoned on the couch and grab your phone off the coffee table. With watery eyes you punch in the numbers listed on the card and bring your phone to your ear.

“Emet-Selch? Are you free tomorrow?”

He is.

And you have never felt more out of your league.

You’ve styled your hair up, your evenly cut bangs still framing your face but you’ve curled the length of it into a ponytail. You feel slightly self conscious wearing one of your favorite party dresses from your single days, feeling wistful as you unearthed it from the back of your closet. With a little light makeup and your favorite dress coat, you felt ready for a quiet dinner at perhaps a nearby restaurant. 

What you did not expect was Emet-Selch to pull up in a _very_ expensive car. 

He looks no different than he does any other day you see him, though this time his three piece suit is a quiet navy blue. He steps from the car and walks to the other side, taking your hand in his once again to press a kiss to it. “You look stunning.” He breathes, his eyes sparkling like jewels in the moonlight. Ever the gentleman, he opens his car door and lets you step inside, the plush leather seats already warm.

He makes simple conversation that distracts you for a moment as he drives you to your destination, clear across town into very high profile neighborhoods. When you arrive at the restaurant he once again helps you out the car, politely dropping they keys off in the valet’s waiting hands. Offering you his elbow you feel every bit the lady, looping your arm through his with a small smile on your face.

You try not to feel so terribly out of place as you step in, recognizing this as a restaurant where even some of the highest paid businessmen had to have reservations weeks in advance. With gentle hands he leads you to a secluded table, taking your coat and pulling out your chair to sit down in. A sommelier and waiter swoop by almost immediately listing off wines in some foreign language and you sit there dumbfounded as he repeats the wines back with perfect intonation. You vaguely remember being asked what you were in the mood for, somewhat recall mentioning meat, and distantly recollect Emet-Selch ordering lamb for you, the sommelier and waiter take their leave, finally leaving you and Emet-Selch alone.

You’re thankful that Emet-Selch once again takes the lead with the conversation, for you are still too stunned at the luxury he is giving you. The food and wine comes and he’s helpful about proper dining etiquette, sounding not at all patronizing as he tells you which fork is for what use. You’re having a pleasant time and you know its not solely the work of the wine. When the dessert has been eaten and your glass emptied, you find yourself sorely wishing you didn’t have to go home.

Standing, Emet-Selch comes to pull out your chair and help you back into your coat, his cologne wafting into your nose at his closeness. He looks so handsome up close, your eyes following the sharp angle of his jawline as he towers above you. With a hand on the small of your back he nods to the waiter and escorts you out of the establishment where the valet is already waiting with his car.

“I hope you’ve had a wonderful evening, my dear.” He purrs, taking his keys from the valet and handing him a hefty tip in return. He gently helps you back into his car, his stride elegant as he circles the vehicle to get in on the driver’s side. 

“I’ve...had a wonderful time Emet.” You whisper, staring into his glittering gold eyes. “I wish the night didn’t have to end so soon.” The words are out before you can take them back, his eyes twins flames as a result. You are no fool and can see the pure desire there. 

“It doesn’t have to.” With that one statement he puts the ball in your court, the weight of your choice the remaining barrier between you. “I do not wish to overwhelm you; I meant what I said by offering to take you out as mere companions. However, if you wish to go home,”

“I would like to spend more time with you.” You blurt out, unsure if he’s trying to talk himself out of it, or talk you_ into_ it. “What I mean is...I would like to know more about you.” He gives you a confident smile, leans back into the driver’s seat as he puts the car in gear and pulls away from the curb.

You shouldn’t have gotten in his car. You shouldn’t have offered yourself, knowing full well how these _things_ go.

You should’ve asked him to take you home, to tell him it was a nice dinner and _let’s never do this again._

You did none of those things.

Instead, you allowed him to drive to his penthouse apartment, to park his car in a sectioned garage of several more that were surely his own. Allowed him to lead you into his home, and realize just what kind of man you were dealing with. You allowed him to show you around his home, to stare at you so hungrily that you should have been offended. 

“Are you nervous?” He asks, his eyes half lidded. He is not ashamed of his appraisal of your body, of admiring your curves so poorly hidden beneath your dress. You stand in his opulent dining room, you wonder if it’s seen any use. “You seem...on edge.”

You meet his eyes, your breath loud in the silence of his home. “I am...I shouldn’t be here.” Your voice is quiet and you very much feel like a mouse caught before the eyes of a hawk, its golden eyes piercing through to you, knowing it is ready to strike.

“Is that so?” He chuckles. “Tell me, why is that?” He questions, pacing around the dinner table like a lion who has cornered its prey.

“I...I’m not a fool. Y-You want me.” You hiss, trying to find it in yourself to be angry. You glare angrily at the floor, finding the only person you can be furious at, is yourself.

“So I do. Though it would seem by your presence here, the feeling is mutual.” Your eyes snap up to meet his, finding him suddenly closer than he was at first. His scent wafts into your nose, the warmth of him just barely tickling your senses. “I meant what I said. That we could go out like friends…” He steps closer and you gasp as you back into the table, your heels slipping on the tiled floor but with quick reflexes he steadies you with a hand at your waist. “You could come home with me like friends…” He continues, pressing further against you. You’re getting lightheaded as you eyes dart from his eyes to his lips, looking soft and oh so kissable. A strong hand comes to tilt your chin up to face him, giving you nowhere to look but him.

“And we could even sleep together, as friends do.” His thumb gently rubs your bottom lip, and without any prompting you take it into your mouth, wrapping your tongue around the digit. Your eyes flutter closed, unwilling to face your own depravity. Your guilt must be palpable, for his next words send shivers down your spine. “I know that you are a good girl.” He whispers, bringing you close against him where you can feel his arousal. “Perhaps, you can be a good girl for _me_.” 

Your eyes slowly open as he pulls his thumb from your mouth, finding him hovering before your face before his lips press to yours. He is not at all patient in demanding entrance into your mouth, biting down on your bottom lip to open your mouth for him, kissing you passionately as he presses himself further into you. His hands trail down your sides to the hem of your dress where it stops mid thigh, fingers tickling, teasing as they grip tightly and hike your dress up. With surprising strength he lifts you onto the table, paying no mind to the cutlery or centerpieces as they tumble and crash to the floor.

He is aggressive as he spreads your legs for him, settling himself between them as his hands push your dress past your thighs to settle at your hips. You feel him pull back as he encounters the lacy material of your underwear, your face tinting red as he tugs it with a finger and releases it to snap against your skin. “Wearing such lacy things like this, I have to wonder if you came here with _intentions_.” Emet-Selch purrs, tracing the fine material to your front, teasing the skin of your inner thigh.

You refuse to say anything, choosing instead to watch his hand with bated breath as he slowly drags his fingers higher to press at the junction of your thighs, drifting across your obvious arousal for him. “Look at you...so wet. So eager.” He murmurs like a caress, only lightly dragging his fingers across your slit. 

“D-Don’t tease me…” you whine, trying to press your hips forward onto his hand. Your fingers grip tightly onto the fine material of his blazer, distantly worrying if it’s all right you wrinkle such a fine suit, but he seems to not mind for how insistently he is touching you. 

“I would never.” He breathes, reaching to lock your lips with his own. His kiss is intoxicating, your arms moving to link around his neck and bring him close against you, his chest brushing against your own. Soon enough does he slide your panties to the side, fingers finally brushing to part your lower lips to find the pink bud lurking beneath. You moan into his mouth when he finds it, legs wrapping around his hips instinctively as you use him to anchor you through the pleasure that courses through your body.

“Someone is sensitive, I see.” He croons, giving another delicate stroke of your clit that makes you moan with abandon into his shoulder, body shaking as you try to clutch him tighter. Was it supposed to feel this _good_? “Or perhaps, you have not truly been taken care of.” He muses, your heart stopping as he hits the mark. You meet his half lidded eyes, see the smugness lingering on the surface with the lust and desire. “H-How did you,”

“An educated guess.” He replies, giving another fervent press to your clit and you whimper, ashamed of how your hips try to leap into his touch, his fingers stroking and rubbing until he finds what you like, finds what as you moaning like wanton in his hands. Your head is in the clouds, slowly losing touch with reality as he drives your pleasure higher and higher. “If we are going to do this love, I prefer you call me by my name.” Come his words through the haze of lust, sounding as if he is lightyears away. 

“Emet-Selch isn’t your name?” You ask between pants, meeting those golden pools he calls eyes. Your lips are surely plump from his kisses and bites, the skirt of your dress hiked up around your hips and your sure his free hand is moving to push the straps from your shoulders to expose more of you to him. 

“It is more a title, strange as that sounds, I’m sure. My name is Hades.” His voice is low and seductive, and you find that his name suits him. 

“Why tell me this now?” You ask, whimpering as he pushes your panties even further to the side, eyes widening as he slowly kneels on the floor. A hand grips your hip and pulls you toward him to the edge of the table, his eyes devious as he looks up at you from his place below. 

“Because, my love, it is only polite to cry out the name of the one who pleases you.” 

You can’t formulate a reply fast enough as his lips press to your clit, your hands practically flying to to bury themselves in his hair, his own hands keeping your thighs apart as they instinctively try to clench together. Your boyfriend had never given you oral, or rather _good_ oral, and in just mere moments had Emet-Selch, _Hades_, out classed him entirely. His tongue swirled around your center, reaching inside you, and surely enough did you cry out his name in abandon as the fire in your belly blaze out of control.

Your cries are loud as they echo off the spacious walls of his apartment alongside the lewd sounds him lapping up your juices. Each press of his tongue to your clit pushes the guilt and doubt further away in your mind, focusing only on the mind-blowing pleasure the man currently between your legs has to offer you. Your hands fist in his hair careful not to tug too hard, your body hardly able to deal with how _good_ you feel. Such pleasure shouldn’t be possible, but Hades seems determined to prove you wrong.

With mischievous eyes does he slip a finger inside your opening, pulling a long moan from you, your eyes shut tight as your pleasure spikes. He picks an easy pace as he thrusts his finger in your tight hole, ignoring your pleas to stop as you try to pull away from him. It’s so much, too much, you feel ready to burst but he won’t let you run, going as far as slipping a second finger inside, spreading you open for him. “I-I can’t,” you whimper. Clearly to Emet-Selch it does not matter, for he gives a hard suck on your pink bud and curls his fingers just so that has you falling apart on him, coming with an orgasm so intense you had never even thought it possible.

Your breath is stolen from you as you ride your high, his tongue giving a final few flicks as the waves of bliss finally see fit to release you, your body flushed with sweat. You release his hair as he moves to stand, slowly kissing up your body as he slowly peels your dress off of you, baring your creamy skin before his gaze. Tossing your dress aside, he moves to finally divest himself of his blazer, dropping it to the floor carelessly as his hands move to undo his cuff links, gently placing them on the table. You watch enraptured as he undresses, unashamed at how you stare at his pale, muscled skin as it reveals itself to you. He is by no means bulky, but neither is he lanky by how he lifted you with ease earlier. Your hands reach for him on their own, bringing him in for a kiss which seems to surprise him, but he quickly returns it, his hands fumbling with his belt in a sudden rush to get his pants off. Your hands reach behind your back to undo your bra, tossing it to the side all while continuing the kiss, moaning into his mouth as his hands move to cup your breasts in his hands.

The kiss grows feverish, as if the two of you cannot touch enough of each other, or quickly enough. Patience seems to fly out the window, neither of you worried about getting him out of his slacks, shoving them down far enough to free his length so that you may stroke it gently in your hands as his lips trail down your jawline to nip and bite at your neck, unsatisfied until the only sounds from your lips are his name or your cries of pleasure. His own grunts and moans from your attention on his cock send heat pooling into your legs once again, making you distantly wonder if your slick is staining his lovely dining room table. He gives you no time to ponder it though, pushing your hands off him to rub himself along your folds, letting your fluids cover his length instead, teasing you with the heat of his cock.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t tease,” you beg, trying to arch your hips to take him inside. You need him so badly, you worry you might fall apart if he doesn’t touch you or even if he did. A single hand comes to cradle your face gently, bidding you to look into his eyes. There is an adoration mixed within the lust, stealing your breath away just as he presses the head past your lips, slowly sliding himself into your wet sheathe. “My love, whoever could deny you?”

You feel so incredibly full, joined with him so intimately. He lets you adjust to his girth, chuckling when you wiggle your hips impatiently. “You feel amazing, my dear.” He praises, moving to stroke your hair as he pulls out to the tip, slowly plunging back inside. He repeats the slow pace, letting you feel the length of him as he drives himself inside you, his attention never leaving your face. The way he looks at you makes you feel as if you are the most beautiful thing he has laid eyes on, despite the opulence he had surrounded himself with. His thumb slides past your lips once more and you suck on it eagerly, or rather to the best of your ability as he finally picks a pace.

If he is bothered by your inability to continue your attentions on his thumb he doesn’t show it, clearly more pleased with his name falling from your lips with each thrust as he fills every crevice your body has to offer. His thrusts increase in pace, the sound of skin against skin becoming the only thing you can hear past your own moan and his quiet breaths. Taking a look at him you wonder what you must look like; the very picture of debauchery you were sure. You prayed that this wouldn’t be a small fling, unsure if you could ever go through life knowing just how good you could feel.

“Stay with me.”

You’re suddenly alert at those words, his hips not stopping their thrusting as he stares you down. His face is a bit more serious now, but still maintains that confident, superior air, as if he knows you won’t turn down whatever request he is about to make.

As if you will bow to his every whim.

“I can’t,” you whimper, whining as he slows down his thrusts.

“You want this. Want _me_. Why deny yourself?” He presses on, giving a single, hard thrust, pressing you down to lay you flat on the table, more cutlery crashing to the floor. “You don’t have to leave your _boyfriend_ if that is what you fear.” His voice is hypnotic, somehow adding to the pleasure itself as he begins to fuck you. “Just know that I will see to your every need. Your every desire.” He rasps, a groan torn from his lips as his hands snap to your hips to bring you down harder on his cock. Each stroke threatens to tear at your sanity, what little of it you feel you have left his hand reaches between your leg to rub on your clit and force an unexpected orgasm from you, your body clutching him tightly and shuddering around him but he doesn’t stop, only continues to thrust into your wet heat to the point of overstimulation.

“Hades…” you whine, breath coming fast as he lets you pull him close, chest to chest as your hands tangle themselves in his hair. His hips fuck at a brutal pace, fully giving over to his own pleasure and you fight to keep your focus on him, wanting to watch this beautiful, composed man fall apart inside you. You clutch his face between your hands, his eyes glazed over with desire as you sense he is nearing his end. “Come inside me.” You whisper, and it’s those very words that push him over the edge, Emet-Selch groaning your name softly as he releases deep inside you. His body shudders above your own as he holds you tight as his orgasm takes him under, his lips smashing into yours in a fierce kiss as you feel his cum reach deep inside. You whimper into his mouth as one of his hands finds your clit, rubbing insistently until you must part from the kiss to make room for his name as he brings you to orgasm once again.

The two of you catch your breath, chest’s heaving as you lie in the afterglow. His hands gently caress your body, running across your skin, feeling its softness, his lips pressing kisses as light as a butterfly’s wingbeats. Closing your eyes, you give yourself over to him, sighing in contentment.

“Babe?”

Your eyes flutter open, finding the confused face of your boyfriend staring back at you. You turn to him slightly, letting him know you’re listening. 

“You going out?” He asks, leaning against the doorframe to your bathroom. Reaching for your lipstick, you apply it with grace, placing the tube back on the counter. “I am.” You answer simply, moving past him to head for your closet. Grabbing your heels, you move to sit on the bed to put them on. 

“Where to?” He asks, moving to stand nearby. Your hair is once again up in a ponytail, though it need not be. It’s just going to come down anyway.

Hades does love unwrapping his gifts.

“Company dinner.” You lie, pushing away his hand as you finally get your last heel on, grabbing your clutch off the bed. Pulling out your phone you check your messages, practically beaming at your phone. “I know you said you were heading out yourself. I’ve got a ride, so don’t worry about me.” Giving him a peck on the cheek, you give him a quick smile before strolling down the hallway, giggling at his dumbfounded look. “Catch you later!”

Stepping outside, you hurry down the stairs as best you can, making a mad dash for the luxury car outside. “I thought I asked you to not pick me up!” You hiss, quickly opening the passenger door and slipping inside. 

“But where’s the fun in that, my love?” Emet-Selch whispers, breath husky as he brings you to him for a kiss. “I would not be opposed from skipping dinner and going straight to dessert.” He teases and you shudder, looking at hunger in his eyes. Giving one last bite to your bottom lip he parts from you, putting the car in gear to slowly pull out from the parking lot. You give one look back at your apartment, before your attention is stolen by Emet-Selch who twines his fingers with yours.


	2. Chapter 2

He is displeased.

That much you can tell just by looking at how is jaw is clenched, his movements rigid, but still elegant as he uses his knife to cut off another piece of his steak. You can’t help the pit of guilt that sits deep within your heart, knowing that you are the cause of his unhappiness.

He’s not making conversation, leaving the outing feeling cold and forced, and you do your best to remain in high spirits despite knowing that this date gone sour is all due to your own indecision.

It had been about four or so months since start your  _ affair _ ; you hated calling it that, but could find no other word more fitting to the fact that you were still in a (supposedly) committed relationship while entertaining another man’s affections. Your own infidelity nagged at you in the back of your mind, the proverbial elephant in the room in every sense of the word.

Which is exactly why your lover was currently cutting very fiercely into his steak.

Since that first time you had come together with Emet-Selch, you made an arrangement meet on the weekends; you would take your car to a nearby parking garage where you would leave it there for the night and slip into Emet-Selch’s luxury car, legs cradled by his fine leather seats and his cologne filling your senses. 

The first month or so was hot and heavy; with the two of you hardly able to keep your hands off each other. His hunger for you would spark your own, the two of you sometimes hardly able to even get through the door of his apartment before clothes would start getting pulled off, if they ever made it off at all. Emet-Selch was a lover beyond compare, always pleasing you, even if you knew it also fed into his own pride. He took great care at learning your needs, wanting to see to them before seeing to his own.

You wondered if the desire between the two of you was palpable, despite your best efforts to keep the appearance of “just friends” when you continued to meet at the local coffee shop for lunch. He continued to let you keep up appearances of paying for your own food, swiping your own card, but as soon as you sat down you’d find a crisp twenty dollar bill waiting for you at the table. It was obvious that eating out constantly at the small cafe didn’t even put a dent in his finances, let alone his ability to treat you to fine dining every weekend. 

He had proved his devotion, his ability to love and provide for you time and time again. He had cared for you more than your boyfriend ever had, even at the start of your relationship when the butterflies were strongest, which served to twist the metaphorical knife just that deeper. At this point, anyone was well within their rights to ask why you still remained with your boyfriend, the fact you were cheating on him aside. 

Why remain with someone who did not love you, when someone who wanted to give you the world was right there?

A part of you knew you were even more terrible continuing to lead Emet-Selch on like this. He deserved better, no matter how much you expressed your love in other ways. He did not always say it outright, that he was jealous, possessive of your attention.

It would show in how hungry his hands were, how hard he bit down onto your flesh to leave marks in places he knew would be hard for you to hide. Places where you’d have to get more creative in your lies to your boyfriend, hoping you would eventually run out. He would buy you clothes that were so clearly outside of your budget, that if your boyfriend had paid attention, he would have noticed. Any and everything to wrap you up in his love, a clear beacon to anyone that was paying attention that you belonged to him, even if you refused to accept it yet.

Though from his sour mood, you feared it might not be that much longer.

You lightly squirmed in your seat, feeling the delicate silk of your underwear beneath your dress. It was one of his favorite ensembles that he had gotten you, all black lace that was so sheer, one could question why you would wear it at all. Hopefully this would be enough to pull him from his obviously dour mood, and buy you a little more time to at least warm up to the idea of finally ending things with your boyfriend.

You do your best to not force what little conversation there is, talking idly about your day, your job and its many frustrations. He responds with slight grunts to let you know he is listening, but otherwise makes no point to engage at all. You suppose it’s only fair, even he has his limits. You say nothing as you both finish your dinner and don’t bother for dessert. He’s silent the entire time as he helps you back into your coat, as he helps you step into his car. You wonder if you should say something to ease the tension, but know that he will speak when he is ready.

The hotel’s opulent stone glints even in the night as he pulls up to the front, his hand already outstretched for the valet to take his keys before the poor lad can even rush over. His hand is warm as he helps you out of the car, ever the gentleman even if he is upset with you for reasons you are still unsure of. Instead, you focus on the echo of your heels against the fine marble flooring as you stroll through the lobby, doing your best to not clutch Emet-Selch’s arm too tightly lest you give away your anxiety. You can hardly remember him walking the two of you over to the receptionist where he pays for your room, so caught up in your thoughts. 

The quiet hum of the elevator finally jolts you out of your stupor, your legs moving automatically at the slight tug of Emet-Selch pulling you along out of the elevator and down the hallway. The tension seems even worse now with you right outside the door, the two of you both knowing the only reason you come to these hotels, but neither of you willing to say the first word that will make it easier to breathe. 

The door swings open, and he finally releases your arm to where you may step inside the room first. You take a few steps into the suite, its wide open space no longer a shock to you as you lightly toss your clutch onto the bed. After a few months had passed, you had slowly adjusted to the life of luxury Emet-Selch had lived, seeing it better to accept his gifts rather than fight him on it.

He has still yet to speak, so you begin to slowly peel your coat off in a way you hope is sexy, unused to the act of seduction. You were capable of playing a tease of course, but before someone as confident as Emet-Selch, you had to admit that you were nervous, considering the mood he’s in.

Nonetheless, you feel his eyes on you as you move to hang your coat across the back of a chair, aiming to go for an innocent approach instead. You make no moves to let him know you are ready for him to have his way with you; merely strolling over to the nearby closet where you bend over to peel off your heels one shoe at a time as the skirt of your dress rises up the backs of your thighs. You hear his own clothes shift, spying him taking off his own coat in the reflection of the windows lining one wall.

“Did you want to talk?” You ask tentatively, gently putting your heels away. You give him a passing glance as you move to take your tights off, stopped by his hand practically slamming into the wall next to you. You jolt in surprise, preparing to turn and face him but his hips press against your backside, letting you feel how hot and hard he is in his slacks. His free hand reaches around to clutch at your hip, to press you even closer against him.

You do your best to keep up your act, your surprise genuine as he had never shown any kind of force in your time together. The way he held your hip right now was tighter than usual, a strength shining through that you didn’t think him capable of. You remain silent, waiting for him to speak, whether it is to answer your earlier question, or to say anything at all. If he is mad at you, mad at something else entirely, you would have him share his thoughts with you instead of letting the silence drag on.

“Emet,”

“You know I’m upset, don’t you?” He interrupts, his voice a low growl in his chest. You feel rather than hear him speak, the rumbling baritone of his words pressed against your back and the warmth of his breath against your neck. His lips press gently to your skin, a complete foil compared to his rough handling of your side as he keeps you locked in place against him. “Answer me.”

“Y-Yes.” You tremble, not from fear, but something else entirely. Excitement wars with anxiety feeling the hard outline of his arousal pressed against your lower back, but your rational mind fights to focus on his next words so you can learn the reason for his ire.

“How long must we continue this way?” He breathes, his hand leaving the wall to lay flat against your stomach, slowly drifting upwards. You gasp as his fingers dance up to your fluttering pulse, giving a light, yet possessive squeeze at your response. “I will admit...perhaps I had miscalculated your willingness to stay with your  _ boyfriend _ …” He seethes, spitting out the title as if it is the most disgusting thing. 

Somehow, despite knowing it is you in the wrong, you still find it within yourself to draw upon your own anger, bucking against him, earning a hiss from between clenched teeth. “Miscalculated?” You echo, trying to turn to face him, but his grip on you won’t let you budge. “What are you saying,” He cuts you off with a well placed bite on the back of your neck, hips pressing against you insistently as the hand on your hip leaves to slowly push the hem of your dress up your thighs. Somehow the heat of his hand rivals that of the one between your legs, your head trying to tilt downwards to watch the action but his hand on your neck won’t allow it.

“You know what I’m saying. Don’t twist my words.” He whispers lowly, jerking your dress up suddenly to where it bunches around your hips. You gasp as he roughly grips at your tights, yanking hard enough to rip through the sheer material, your eyes going wide with the action. His hand practically leaps to get back between your legs, fingers slipping between your lower lips, feeling the dampness of the sheer silk you wear. Your legs tremble already from his ministrations, eager for him to slip a finger inside but he continues to merely rub his fingers along your slit.

“D-Don’t tease me,” You whimper, but surprisingly he does not let up. In fact, his touch seems to grow even lighter as he presses himself impossibly closer to you.

“Hasn’t it been you who has been the tease for so long, my love?” He murmurs against your skin, hips grinding his length on the curve of your ass, his other hand yanking the collar of your dress down. You can hear the seams rip and tear at his display of strength, appalled he would so carelessly manhandle your clothing when you do need something to go home in, never mind the fact he had paid for this dress himself. 

Once he is satisfied with how far he was torn your dress, that same hand goes to greedily cup a breast, squeezing none too gently in a way that shocks you with how wet it gets you. You feel as if your lungs cannot keep up with the pace of events, chest rising and falling so rapidly into his hand as you fight to breathe alongside the moans he pulls from you. “W-What do you mean,” you rasp as he pinches a nipple betwixt two fingers; rolling and tugging until you are quaking with need under his attentions.

“You know what I mean, don’t be so innocent now.” He chuckles darkly, a shiver running down your spine at his low tone. “I have excused your actions thus far, the cruelty you have shown me...don’t start doing it on  _ purpose _ now.” He bites hard at your neck, sucking the skin hard enough you know a mark will be there.

“Emet, don’t,” you beg, but he does so anyway, and you hate that it feels too good to make him stop. 

“Don’t what?” He snarls, pulling the two of you away from the wall. He urges you both to the bed and you let him lead you, too aroused and confused to do otherwise. The soft sheets cushion your fall as he practically shoves you down, climbing atop you before you have the chance to even move. He attacks your neck with a ferocity you’d never seen before, his hands holding you so tightly as if you might vanish if he lets go.

“Don’t show my love for you?” He questions and the query is like a stab in the heart. Your eyes jump to meet his molten ones, a sea of gold glittering with a pain you felt idiotic for never noticing. “Well?” He hisses, spreading your legs so that he may settle between them.

Your draw your bottom lip between your teeth, already knowing the answer but too afraid, too  _ cowardly _ to vocalize it. The actual act of any visible marks had not come up in verbal conversation between the two of you; as if he had already known, had already been considerate of your own internal struggle.

So willing and ready to lie in wait while you chipped away at his heart.

“Emet, I,” You try to begin but he seems to have none of it, finding a nipple to pinch between his fingers once again that has you releasing your bottom lip to cry out. 

“No excuses. Not tonight.” There is such finality in his voice it shakes you to you core and you tremble as you feel as though you have no choice but to obey. His other hand finally makes its way back between your legs to stroke at your core, your folds glistening with your own juices from how wet you are. Your hips practically leap into his touch, already so hypersensitive from his teasing. Your breath comes out in little pants, your eyes unable to leave his own as his fingers delicately swirl across your clit.

“Look at you...so beautiful…” he praises, leaning in close and you meet him halfway, kissing him deeply as your hands leap bury themselves in his hair, swallowing his groan as his fingers press harder for just a moment, but go back to their light teasing as he breaks the kiss. “My love...you must know how you’re hurting me, don’t you?”

You nod hesitantly, rewarded with him pushing your underwear to the side for your honesty. You moan long and low, thighs clenching around his hand as you try and press yourself into his touch. “I-I don’t mean to,” you whine but it falls on deaf ears as he continues his teasing.

“You still have, regardless.” His fingers on your skin are light, almost as if they are floating just above. You’re a right mess, you know you are, but feel helpless to do anything about it as you can already see where this is going. “So tell me, just how you’ve been hurting me.” He tilts his head thoughtfully as he runs his fingers along the planes of your stomach. “Or shall I have the honors?”

You swallow thickly, feeling like you’re hardly in control of your breathing. “Please don’t tease me,” you whine, trying to angle your hips to where his fingers will slip inside, but he keeps moving away. 

His eyelids lower as he sighs, tongue swiping across his lips. “Very well. I will cut to the chase.” Leaning in close, he holds your gaze. “I have tired of this affair.” 

Your heart drops immediately, tears already pin pricking behind your eyes as you try to process his words, but he continues, seeing he has upset you. “Not for the reasons you think, my love. I tire of it, because I no longer want to be the ‘other man’.” He sighs, and it is loaded with such hurt you feel as if salt had been added into the wound. “My feelings go far beyond just a little fling. I have wanted you from the moment I first saw you, and knew the risks by engaging in an affair with a woman who was already in an established relationship.”

You hang on his every word, your arousal drifting slowly to the back of your mind until he plays with your clit again, maintaining that pleasure but not driving it any higher. “I have been nothing but courteous to you...kind to you. As much as I have longed to have you for myself, I could see your reservations, despite how you had accepted my seduction.” He smirks at that. “Perhaps I had been too confident then.” He chuckles, the sound rich and velvety like dark chocolate.

The sun has long since set, his skin bathed in the low lighting of the lamps in the room. The city twinkles outside the window, his eyes like twin flames as they sparkle with any light caught within them. You find yourself as enchanted in this moment as you had been day one, at his ethereal beauty that seemed almost otherworldly. You find yourself arrested by his beauty despite everything, feeling your heart wrench all the more at his words.

“My own miscalculations notwithstanding, even I have my limits love.” He whispers, lips hovering just above your own, the scent of your earlier wine drifting across your face. “I hate to do this, but I must present you with an ultimatum this night. Either you become mine,  _ completely _ , or tonight is the last we shall spend together.”

Nothing would ever lead you to think for a moment that he was bluffing, despite how your mind tried to deny it. Your mind, your foolish mind, wanted to play it off as a joke, a  _ cruel joke _ , but your heart knew for a fact the severity of his statement.

“Hades…” Your lip trembles as you try to look at anywhere that isn’t him, now faced with the reality of your actions. You struggle to keep it together, even as he slides down your body, strong hands pulling your legs over his shoulders as his breath ghosts across your slit, so wet you can feel it through your panties.

“I can’t...we just...what would people say about you?” You try, the excuse already making your tongue feel like ash as he leans his head to your thigh, his hands ripping your tights further down your legs to expose more skin to his ravenous gaze.

“About me? Love, you are the one in a relationship, not I.” He laughs, pressing a gentle kiss to the skin of your inner thigh. “As far as anyone in my circle is concerned, we merely see each other, as adults are free to do. In fact, most assume already that we are involved. I would like to confirm their suspicions if it’s all the same to you.” He purrs, pressing his lips against your core, your thighs nearly clamping his head between them.

“H-How would we even see each other?” The excuse is terrible, but still you press forward. “Even now we can only meet each other on weekends, not to mention you live clear across town,” your query is stopped with a sharp bite to your thigh, the yelp you release less than dignified.

“It would be nothing to get the proper services to move you out of your shabby, little apartment and into my home. Really dear, you must come up with better excuses.” He reprimands, to which you furrow your brows in anger.

“They are not excuses!” You retort, pushing at his shoulders, but your arms are weak from his ministrations, to which he smirks. “Then are they truths?” He asks.

“No,” you say before you can stop yourself, biting down hard on your lip at your slip up. Any hope that Emet-Selch won’t notice is thrown out the window as you notice the intelligent glint in his eyes, the golden pools pinning you fiercely. 

“Well? What  _ is _ the truth?” He presses, his grip on your thighs increasing in strength unconsciously. “Do not think to lie; not when our arrangement is built around it. I deserve your honesty.” He rumbles, and you feel your lip tremble as you try to hold back your tears.

“I’m not nearly good enough for you.” You admit, eyes drooping as your hands move to wipe at the tears that have begun to fall. 

“Don’t cry.” He coos, moving to climb up your body, arms snaking around to hold you close. “What could have ever put that notion in your head?” He questions, pressing kisses to your temple.

“Hades, look at us!” You cry, pushing him back to look at you. “You are an architect! A successful one at that, you are a businessman, a  _ CEO _ , and you ask me how I think I couldn’t possibly measure up! Just one of your cars is probably worth more than a year’s salary for me!” You try so hard to keep from raising your voice, finding it hard to do so when you are caught in the whirlwind of your emotions. “You have shown me a life that I never would have known otherwise; of dining at restaurants whose food I can’t even begin to pronounce. Sleeping in four star hotels, riding in luxury cars…” you trail off, finally able to look him in the eye.

“What do I look like, driving around in my dingy little car, dating someone as amazing as you?” You whimper pitifully, your chest heaving as you finally reveal what had sat in your heart.

“I can always buy,”

“Do you really think that would make me feel better?” You cut him off, feeling a growl of your own rise in your throat. “I have enjoyed your gifts, truly I have, but these are not gifts someone like  _ me _ is used to accepting! Dinners that are worth a weeks worth of groceries, Hades! Dresses that are worth the rent of my shabby, little apartment!” You huff, watching as he seems to process your words.

“Do you know how much it has hurt to care for you as deeply as I do, despite feeling so hilariously out of your league?” You ask, swiping more tears off your face. In little time do you feel his hands reaching to cup your cheeks, thumbs swiping to stop the tracks of your tears. 

“Is this what you’ve been holding inside you for so long?” You hear him ask, your eyes fluttering to meet his own. The love and adoration you see there calms you, taking deep breaths as he continues to caress you. “If I knew these were your fears, I would have soothed them immediately. My love, you must know that I care for you as much, if not more so.”

The confession makes your heart do little flips, breath stolen away. “You could’ve been a barista at the shop where I met you, and still you would’ve enchanted me, even then.” He smiles, leaning forward to press a kiss to each of your eyes. “Your social standing means nothing to me; I want you to stand by my side.”

The words themselves feel like enough to get you crying again, but you manage to keep it together. “You really mean it?” you ask, wanting to hear it again.

“I love you, my darling. Please, stay by my side.” He asks, almost begs, and you nod, giggling lightly as you see his smile broaden. Leaning forward he presses his lips to yours, the kiss soft and chaste until your bodies slide against each other  _ just so _ , arousal rekindling as his tongue slips inside your mouth, taking over the kiss hungrily. Your legs start to curl around his hips again, but he won’t have it, hands caressing your thighs. “You’re  _ mine _ .” He growls, and the sound of it sends shocks up your spine as he presses the head of his cock toward you entrance.

“D-Don’t tease me anymore,” you whimper, unsure if you really could take much more of it. He presses a kiss to your temple just as he slides his length inside you, smirking at your drawn out moan as he pushes himself inside inch by delicious inch. 

“No, my love. You have earned your reward.” He purrs, finally fully hilted inside of you, his cock filling you ever so sweetly. It nearly knocks the wind out of you after being stimulated for so long, but feels even more delicious for it after being denied. He gives you a few moments to adjust to his girth, no matter how many times you have been together. You pull him down for another kiss, pouring all of your love and affection inside of it, sighing as he finally allows your legs to ensnare his hips.

He pulls out slowly, savoring the feel of you as much as he wants you to feel the length of him, his golden eyes focused on your face as you throw your head back in abandon. “H-Hades,” you gasp, breasts bouncing as he slams back inside, that earlier forcefulness rearing its head and your face flushes brightly as you find you like it. Your arms loop around his shoulders as he nips and kisses at your neck, further cementing the fact you are now  _ his _ .

So caught up in your pleasure, you do not realize that your phone has started to ring.

You’re almost jolted back to reality somehow, your head turning to your forgotten clutch in a panic as you hear the chiming sounds of your ringtone. Your panic rises as you feel one of Emet-Selch’s hands leave your body to reach for it, opening the clutch with little effort and fetching your phone.

When he smirks, you feel your stomach drop.

“How...fortuitous.” He cackles, grinning at the screen before facing it towards you. Your eyes widen as your boyfriend’s name flashes on screen, the phone still vibrating in Emet-Selch’s hand. “You don’t even have to go home and end things tonight. You can cut to the chase,  _ right here _ .”

“Hades! That’s so...so,”  _ Exciting? _ Your mind supplies. “Shameless!” You blurt, feeling your cheeks sting from shame. 

“Well you must forgive me later then, I find myself wanting a bit more assurance that you will end things.” Emet-Selch sighs, making a show of turning the phone back to finally pick up the call.

“Hello?” He answers, voice crystal clear and sharp, crisp and professional. The esteemed  _ Emet-Selch _ . “Oh, you’re looking for her? I’m a colleague of hers, if you give me a moment, I can let you speak with her. I believe she had something of import to tell you.” His grin is devilish, arm outstretched as he hands the phone to you. With trembling hands you take it from him, heaving out a sigh before finally putting the phone to your ear.

“H-Hello?” You greet, swallowing thickly to try and have your voice sounds as normal as possible.

_ “Hello? Babe? You all right?” _ To hear him call you “babe” makes you visibly frown, but you say nothing about it as you force a smile into your voice. “I’m all right sweetie! Did you need something?” You ask in an attempt to distract him.

At that moment Emet-Selch resumes his movement inside you, stroking painfully slow that you would hit him were you not doing your best to quiet your noises.  _ “The boys canceled on me tonight, and I noticed you weren’t home. Have you been going out on the weekends?” _ You try your best not to roll your eyes, despite knowing your boyfriend can’t see the action. Of course  _ now _ he would notice your sudden absence at home.

“Yeah, I’m just...out with some colleagues! We had dinner and now we’re having drinks…!” Your pitch nearly skyrockets as Emet-Selch slams particularly hard into your core, shocks of pleasure racing to every nerve ending in your body. You toss him an angry look, to which he looks frustratingly unrepentant, continuing his slow measured strokes inside your body.

_ “Are you okay?” _ You can hardly hear your boyfriend’s words over your racing pulse, can hardly recall what he had even said as your body continuously draws attention to how wonderful Emet-Selch feels inside of you. “I-I’m fine,” you rasp, biting down hard on your lip as you try to arch your hips toward his. “T-Tell me about your day?” You prompt, desperate to push the weight of the conversation back on him.

_ “Yeah, sure. Today at work, _ ” your boyfriend’s words slowly become background noise, your mind hardly even able to supply the necessary “mhms” to let him know you were listening as Emet-Selch continues to fuck you. The pleasure steadily builds, Emet’s thumb pressing insistently at your clit in an attempt to wreck your already ruined voice, his brows furrowing at how you are unfortunately too good at keeping your voice even despite the pleasure he gives you.

So he stops.

You flash him a pleading look, trying to hook your legs around his hips but he won’t budge. He won’t move at all, lips pressed in a straight line as he fixes you with a stare that says everything and nothing at once. A whole conversation passes between the two of you with just a look, nothing needing to be said with words.

Just as you begin to open your mouth to speak, he pulls out and plunges back in, tearing a moan from your throat before you can cover it. Your face heats in shame, but what surprises you more is how  _ good _ it felt, finally able to let that moan go.

_ “Babe?” _

Emet-Selch thrusts again, another moan torn from your throat, and this time you make no move to even bother to stop it. The grin on Emet-Selch’s face is absolutely devious, dark lips pulled into a smug smirk as he resumes his motions to coax more moans to the forefront.

_ “Babe?” _

It takes you a moment to find the words to respond to your boyfriend, one of Emet’s hands trailing up your body, greedy fingers rewarding you with a squeeze to one mound. You can feel your grip on the phone slacken, hardly able to maintain a firm grip as he assaults your body with pleasure. Somewhere through the haze you can hear your boyfriend’s distressed calls of your name, unable to make yourself care that there’s no hiding just what it is you’re doing.

At the very least, you don’t have to hide anymore now.

You shed your inhibitions and moan for your lover, eyes fluttering shut as you arch your body into his waiting touch. His pleasure seems to double with your actions, allowing yourself the time to merely enjoy the sensations your bodies create together. In the back of your mind, you can’t help but feel a little sorry for your boyfriend, to find out this way.

Only a little.

_ “What are you doing?!” _ You hear your boyfriend shout, obviously very angry now that he’s put two and two together. Lazily you place the call on speaker, dropping it next to your head so you can reach back for Emet-Selch.

“I’m leaving you.” You say simply, doing nothing to hold back the continuous whimpers and moans Emet pulls from you. He fucks harder, the sound of skin on skin surely being picked up by the phone and that in itself gets you wetter as he slams into you. “Faster,” you moan, your hands twining with his as he loses himself to the rhythm of his thrusts.

You grip his hands tighter, trying to find your right words to say between each moan Emet-Selch pulls past your sinful lips. “Maybe if you weren’t...constantly neglecting me…” Emet releases one of your hands long enough to press a thumb to your clit that has you squealing before you can finish the sentence. “I would...I wouldn’t be here, with another man…” It feels harsh to say, but you know it to be true.

Months ago, you would’ve never see yourself in the arms of another man, no matter how well he took care of you. You had loved your boyfriend until it felt like you couldn’t anymore. When he had started spending less time with you, it tore you apart, piece by piece.

It was his own fault, for being blind to the fact that someone else could come along and put you back together again.

“I’ve found someone who treats me like I’m his entire world. Someone who knows how to please me, who makes me feel  _ loved _ ...” You bite down hard on your lip, feeling your orgasm close. “H-Hades,” 

He doesn’t need to hear how weak your voice is to tell how close you are to the edge, needing that final push into oblivion. With the ease of practice does he angle his hips just so, press down on your clit in a way that has you crying out in release as your orgasm washes over you. Your legs lock around his hips, holding him close as your walls constrict around him that forces a deep groan out of him, your vision feeling like it’s blurring around the edges as bliss laces itself through your veins.

Coming down from your high, you manage to weakly turn toward your phone as Emet-Selch continues to chase his own release. “Goodbye...I’m Emet’s good girl now.” You sigh, ending the call as you turn your gaze back to the man above you. His eyes are shut tight, mouth open slightly as he moans your name with abandon.

“I’m so close,” he rasps, hips slamming into your own. “Gods, I,”

“I love you, Hades.” You tell him, meaning every single word from the depth of your heart. “I’m yours now.” 

With those words alone he falls over the edge, barely managing to pull out just as he comes, stroking himself as his seed lands on your chest. You gladly accept it, taking in his orgasm as it is a sight of which you will never tire. Head thrown back in ecstasy, throat bobbing as he gulps down air. His lips sighing your name so lovingly, so adoringly that it makes your heart swell just to hear it.

As he finishes, he bends over to claim your lips, the kiss all fire and passion as his tongue dances with your own, his teeth nibbling on your bottom lip. You can hear him growl  _ “mine” _ underneath his breath, his hand on your hip giving a possessive squeeze when he does so. Parting for air, he peppers your jaw with kisses, showering you with affection, tickling your chin so that he can hear you laugh.

“Hades,”

“I love you too.” He purrs into your skin, not stopping his silly affections for you as he continues to sprinkle kisses across your face. “I’m so glad you’re mine.” The relief in his voice is evident, even past the smug air at having witnessed you breaking up with your now  _ ex-boyfriend _ in front of him. When he looks at you, you swear not even your ex-boyfriend had looked at you with nearly as much ardor.

He reaches to hold you close, but you push him away, laughing all the while. “Hades! Let’s get clean first!” You smack him lightly on the chest, watching as he grabs your wrist, bringing your hand to his lips to pepper kisses along it as well. “Have you always been so affectionate?” You ask, watching as his eyes slide to yours, lips pulling into a genuine smile.

“I have. I was just waiting for you to be mine first.” He whispers against your skin, turning your hand so that he may place a kiss upon the back of it. “You do not know the joy I feel in knowing I get to take you home tonight.” Those words alone give you enough of an idea, relief at no longer having to hide your true love blossoming in your chest. 

“I look forward to it.” You grin, sitting yourself up to caress his face. “In fact, I look forward to a lot of things.”

It takes very little time for you to be moved from your shared apartment with your ex, to the penthouse apartment of Emet-Selch. The change still takes some getting used to, having to park your cute and comfortable hatchback next to his line of luxury cars. There is a bit of back and forth between the two of you as far as redecorating goes, your main complaint being that his home does not feel like  _ home _ ; it is too empty, too minimalistic, as expected of someone who is rich. You find great joy in seeing him give a reserved sigh any time you bring any new knick knack or decoration into your home.

Due to your months of already being in an affair, adjusting to a life of leisure is a somewhat easy transition. At times you must remind Emet-Selch,  _ Hades _ , your precious Hades, that while the silver and gold is nice, you still enjoy your comforts. He could easily purchase you clothes from designers from cities you had never even heard of, but you enjoyed the simplicity of finally being able to afford all the online dresses you’d been eyeing for months. He never saw fit to deny you, willing to do whatever it was to make you happy.

He had even offered for you to quit your job; he made more than enough to take care of the both of you. Another offer you had once again turned down, still wanting to be able to work and make your own money and feel independent. You had actually managed to snag a job as a personal secretary, something he was unhappy with at first, but you had eased his doubts and told him it would be fine.

You liked your boss enough, and the pay was even better than your previous job, seeing as the large office building you walked into felt like it reached into the very sky itself. The sound of your heels clicking against the immaculate floor makes you feel powerful as you stroll into your boss’s office, shutting the door softly behind you.

“Good afternoon.” You greet, shifting the stack of folders in your arms. Silence rings through the large office, your brows furrowing at his obvious rudeness. “I said,”

“I heard what you said.” He interrupts, sounding as bored as ever. “What is that you have?” He asks, as if he shouldn’t have to bother.

“The reports for--”

“Bring them here.” 

You bite down hard on your lip before saying something you will regret, keeping your chin up as you calmly stroll over to the large, ornate desk near the far glass wall. Windows reach high to the ceiling, the city sprawling out behind him. 

Coming to a stop, you gently place the folders on his desk. “These are the reports for,”

“Ah, ah.” He tuts, golden eyes flickering, waggling his finger. “Bring them over  _ here _ .” He purrs, and the sound goes straight to your groin. Gingerly you pick up the files, doing your best to remain composed as you circle the desk to stand in front of your boss. “Now, sit them down on the desk.”

As you prepare to follow orders, his hand reaches out to catch yours, yanking you into his lap. “Hades!” You squeal, hardly able to keep yourself from colliding with him. His hands quickly grasp the backs of your thighs, spreading your legs so that you may straddle his lap. Chest to chest, you can feel your heart racing a mile a minute, eyes flicking to the door in a panic. 

“You did lock the door behind you, didn’t you?” You hear him ask, trying to peel yourself off him, but his strength won’t let you budge. Really, where did he get it from…

“I think so?” You squeak out as he pulls you atop his bulge, your face heating instantly. Somehow you are not surprised by the fact he’s not at all bothered at the prospect of his door being potentially unlocked and anyone just strolling in.

“No matter. It’s not my fault if someone comes for an unexpected visit.” He purrs, hands sliding to grip your backside in his hands. Giving a firm squeeze he lifts his hips toward your own, your breath stolen away as pleasure zips through your body. “I will simply tell them I am punishing my secretary for getting no work done on the job.” He smirks, hiking your skirt up even higher, clearly enjoying your embarrassment. 

“I can’t get any work done if my boss can’t keep his hands off of me,” You give him a smack, to which he happily gives you one on your ass in return. “You are just looking to get caught!” You hiss under your breath, hardly able to stifle your laugh at his innocent expression.

“There’s nothing to catch my dear. You are mine now.” He grins, bringing you down for a kiss. It takes you little time to return it, your bodies melding together as you loop his arms around his neck. Those reports on his desk lie abandoned and forgotten, but perhaps they could be worked on another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to find out more about this continuation, you can find out here on my [tumblr!](https://jenovahh.tumblr.com/post/189950603233/comm-05-nsfw-opulence-ch-2)

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to find out more about this work, you can check it out on my [tumblr page](https://jenovahh.tumblr.com/post/189095150823/comm-02-nsfw-opulence)!


End file.
